Un choix à faire
by Sakhina
Summary: OS-Maître de la ligue Sinnoh après cinq ans sans qu'un dresseur ne gagne le titre, recordman du nombre de ligue battu avec moins d'un ans entre chaque, soit trois, championne d'arène pendant dix ans et éleveuse renommé elle avait fini son importante carrière en échouant lamentable aux concours Pokémon. […] Elle en avait un de nouveau défit : s'occuper de ses pensionnaire âgé "


Bonjour !

Alors le texte qui suit devait être une OS (il peut toujours se lire comme tel). Mais en l'écrivant j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus sur le personnage que je vous présente. Si c'est votre cas, si vous aussi vous avez envie de savoir comment elle en est arrivait là, quel a été son voyage initiatique (parce que moi je le sais mouhahahah ! ) et que vous appréciez mon écriture, alors je publierais son histoire.

En attendant, bonne lecture ! (et je vous retrouve en bas pour plus d'information. )

 **Ceci est peut-être un prologue : Le choix d'une vie**

Le vent soufflait doucement dans la vallée au pied du Mont Couronné. Il soulevait les cheveux d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années alors qu'elle se balançait dans son rocking-chair un miaouss sur les genoux et un arcanin aux poils grisonnant à ses pieds. Autour d'elle les feuilles d'arbre bruissaient en douceur sans réveiller les étourmis qui faisaient la sieste en ce début d'après-midi. L'herbe haute se courbait sous la caresse du vent, un sentiment de paix régné autour du chalet qu'elle occupait. Perdu au pied des montagnes, assez loin des routes principales, et de Célestia, la propriété s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares. Elle était entourée d'une forêt dense qui la clôturée et des prairies s'étendaient entre celle-ci et la maison où s'ébattait divers pokémon : un troupeau de ponyta et de tauros broutait tranquillement alors qu'une Florizarre et sa famille faisaient une sieste sous l'un des grands chênes. A droite de la maison, un peu en retrait un petit lac accueillait divers pokémon eau, du simple Magicarpe au magnifique milobellus. Autour de la maison, les parterres de fleurs, le potager de baie et d'herbes médicinal offrait un endroit rêvé aux vols des papilusions, apitrinis et autres pokémons insectes.

C'était l'endroit rêvé pour prendre une retraite bien méritée. Maître de la ligue Sinnoh après cinq ans sans qu'un dresseur ne gagne le titre, recordman du nombre de ligue battu avec moins d'un an entre chaque, soit trois, championne d'arène pendant dix ans et éleveuse renommée elle avait fini son importante carrière en échouant lamentable aux concours Pokémon. L'élégance ce n'était pas son fort avait-elle annoncé en riant aux journalistes et fan déçu par sa défaite magistrale en quart de finale. Si elle avait été fière de sa prestation, cela avait marqué la fin de sa carrière. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de nouveau défis à relever assez intéressant pour faire la une des journaux pokémon.

Pourtant elle en avait un de nouveau défis : s'occuper de ses pensionnaires pokémons âgés. Elle avait fait ce choix, bien avant la fin de sa carrière, quand sa première équipe avait pris de l'âge. La dame se leva alors de son rocking-chair et partit faire le tour de sa propriété. A peine avait-elle mis un pied en dehors de la terrasse qu'une énorme luxray, bien plus grande qu'un galopa, vient marcher à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'entendit ronronner de plaisir. Lixie faisait partie de sa première équipe, celle avec qui elle avait commencé l'aventure, avait battu toutes les arènes et gagné pour la première fois la ligue. Aujourd'hui, ces poils noirs auparavant si brillants devenaient gris et ternes et ses journées se résumait en sieste et quelque balade en sa compagnie. Il en était ainsi de toute sa première équipe. Seul son spectrum ne montrait pas de signe de vieillesse. Est-ce que ce type de pokémon pouvait mourir ?

Car oui les pokémons pouvaient mourir. Elle l'avait appris à ces dépend dans une période de sa vie où la mort avait été bien trop présente. Les pokémons vivaient très longtemps, autant que les humains voire plus ils étaient énormément résistant mais ils pouvaient mourir. Beaucoup de dresseurs l'oubliaient.

Elle suivit le petit chemin qui faisait le tour de sa propriété, surveillant que tous aller bien, que chacun avait à manger et qu'ils ne présentaient pas de blessure.

De jeunes pokémon s'ébattaient dans l'herbe, autour des plus anciens qui gardaient un œil sur eux. Des bébés nés en semi-liberté qui ne connaissait de l'homme que ce qu'il voyait de l'ancienne dresseuse : de la gentillesse et une liberté totale. Elle n'était plus éleveuse, elle ne cherchait plus le meilleur petit du groupe, celui qui ira loin ou celui parfait pour les débutants. Elle n'avait pas voulu leurs naissances mais il y avait toujours des risques à héberger plusieurs pokémons de même espèce au même endroit. Elle eut un rire clair lorsqu'un toudoudou trébucha et roula sur le sol sans se faire de mal avant de repartir jouer avec les autres.

C'était ça, sa nouvelle mission, son nouveau défi. Prendre soin des pokémons trop âgés pour combattre, ceux trop faibles pour suivre leurs maitres au-delà d'un certain niveau. Après tout, lorsque les dresseurs capturent un pokémon, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a déjà vécu avant, quel âge il a et peu utilisent leurs Pokédex pour connaitre ces données.

Très peu de recherche ont été faite sur l'âge de pokémon et leurs morts, aucun livre ne traitait de comment s'occuper de ses pokémons âgés, comment faire pour les mettre à la retraite lorsqu'on est encore un jeune dresseur ? Elle avait donc décidé de combler cette lacune. Elle recueillait ici, dans son domaine, les vieux pokémons ou ceux devenu trop faible pour leurs dresseurs prometteurs. C'est avec le professeur Sorbier, et l'argent de ses victoires, qu'elle avait mis en place ce petit paradis. Après lui avoir hurlé dessus qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'au potentiel des pokémons et pas à leurs devenirs après la ligue !

Depuis le professeur distribué des prospectus aux jeunes dresseurs sur la vieillesse des pokémon et leurs fragilités, il les invitait à lui ramener leurs pokémons pour leurs donner une retraite heureuse. Certains continuaient de s'en occuper, même s'il ne se battait pu avec, comme elle-même avait fait, mais beaucoup d'autres, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé venaient déposer leurs pokémons au laboratoire sans jamais les revoir, sans demander la moindre nouvel. C'était difficile pour les pokémons, où était leur maitre ? Que faire de cette liberté ? Eux qui pour la plupart n'avaient connu que la pokéball et le combat. Mais au bout d'un certain temps tous s'habituaient à leurs nouvelles vies, se faisaient des amis, des fois très surprenant comme ce vieux mangriff et se séviper inséparables allongés sur une pierre au soleil.

Le tour de la propriété fini, elle pensait pouvoir se reposer avec un livre quand un jeune homme sorti de la forêt et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant dans sa direction.

\- Et crotte…

Il s'avança jusqu'à s'arrêter en face d'elle un sourire aux lèvres :

\- J'aimerais combattre contre vous !

\- Non.

Il resta un instant patois et elle en profita pour lui tourner le dos et rentrer chez elle. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Mais je vous ai enfin trouvé ! Un mois que je vous cherche au pied de ses saletés de montagne ! Il FAUT que l'on fasse un combat ! Ainsi j'aurais battu le plus grand dresseur de tous les temps et…

\- Le plus grand dresseur de tous les temps c'est Red, et tu vas devoir le chercher encore plus longtemps que moi.

Cela eut le don de lui couper la parole. Elle enchaina :

\- Je ne fais plus de combat désolé.

\- Bien sûr que si vous en faites ! Il faut juste réussir à vous persuader ! J'ai entendu un dresseur s'en vanter à Unionpolis !

\- Il ne s'est pas vanté de sa victoire j'espère ?

\- Heuuu si pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'aucun dresseur ne m'a battu depuis cinq ans ! rugit-elle.

Le jeune homme se fit tout petit. Il ressentit la même chose que face à Cynthia, une force de dragon dans le corps d'une vieille dame. De quoi vous donnez envie de vous enfuir en courant. Mais il ne bougea pas, quoiqu'un peu plus blanc. Elle finit par l'observer de son regard chocolat. Bientôt majeur, six pokéball à sa ceinture, un sac de randonnée bien rempli et équilibré, des habits de bonnes qualités mais usés. En soi un dresseur expérimenté qui devait se situer entre le huitième badge et la ligue voir plus.

\- Tu as vaincu la ligue ?

\- Oui !

La vieille dame réfléchit un peu, Cynthia se faisait vielle, ayant vingt ans de plus qu'elle, et de plus en plus de dresseurs réussissaient à la vaincre. Elle savait qu'elle avait, comme elle, perdu l'envie des combats. Elle cherchait un remplaçant mais pour l'instant personnes n'avaient répondu à ces attentes. Le dresseur devait être plutôt doué, le combat sera peut-être intéressant pour une fois.

\- Ok ! Un combat et après tu dégages de ma propriété !

\- Oui m'damme, répondit le jeune homme un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle se dirigeat jusqu'au milieu de la prairie et siffla. Une meute d'évolution s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bien. C'est moi qui fixe les règles, le combat est du deux contre deux. En trois manches. Je combats avec mon équipe d'arène.

\- Heuuu… j'aurais préféré l'une de vos équipes de ligues, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- NON ! Ils sont à la retraite, est ce que vous ne pouvez pas les laisser tranquilles ! Les pokémons ne sont pas immortels.

Ils se placèrent dans une partie du terrain où l'herbe était courte et où peu de pokémons se trouvaient. La femme sifflât un air doux et un sublime feunard s'approcha avec élégance.

\- Trace les lignes du terrain mon beau.

Le pokémon s'exécuta sous le regard étonné du jeune homme.

\- Bien. Les règles : ceci sera un combat deux contre deux en trois manches. La manche se finit si l'un des deux pokémons d'un des adversaires est dans l'incapacité de se battre ou lorsqu'un des dresseurs abandonne. Il n'est pas possible de changer de pokémon pendant la manche. En tant qu'ancienne championne j'ai le choix entre toutes les évolutions d'évolie se trouvant derrière moi mais je choisis en premier pour que tu puisses t'adapter.

Devant le silence du jeune homme elle rajouta :

\- Ce sont mes règles,si tu ne les acceptes pas tu peux partir.

\- Non, je combats contre vous.

Il s'avança, une lueur déterminée dans le regard et se positionna sur le terrain.

\- Bien. Bulle , Fougère à vous.

Un aquali et un phylalli s'avancèrent sur le terrain. Le jeune homme eut un sourire confiant, encore un qui pensait qu'un petit pokémon comme évoli et ces évolutions ne serait jamais de taille à battre ces énormes pokémon. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'il appela un rhinastoc et un drascore. Et en plus il aimait les pokémons à l'air méchant.

\- Que le combat commence !

\- Rhinastoc Marto-poing ! Drascor Toxik !

\- Esquive.

Les énormes pokémons ne purent s'approcher des évolutions, trop vif pour eux. Leur dresseur n'eut pas le temps de demander une deuxième attaque qu'ils se prirent Noeud'herbe et Surf.

\- Mais… tu n'as rien dit !

\- C'est vrai, mais c'était un bon choix de leur part. Surf sur rhinastoc. Balle ombre

\- Esquive !

Mais la grosseur de ses pokémons le handicapé dans ce combat. Les évolutions ne se laissaient pas prendre et attendaient rarement les ordres de leurs maitresses pour agir.

Si les pokémons du dresseur adverse étaient visiblement bien entrainés et possédés des attaques dévastatrices, leurs lenteurs et leurs difficultés à être précis étaient un énorme désavantage face aux évolutions. La dresseuse les ayant habituée à être rapide et ne jamais louper leurs cibles.

Les trois manches furent rapidement menées et la vieille femme fu triste de ne plus ressentir l'excitation des combats. Elle n'eut pas un sourire lorsqu'elle gagna. Pourtant elle sentait bien que le dresseur en face d'elle n'était ni débutant ni incompétent mais il comptait plus sur la force brute de ces pokémons que sur une vraie stratégie.

\- Viens, j'ai de quoi les soigner à l'intérieur.

\- NON. Je me débrouillerais. Merci.

Il s'en retourna, rageur vers les bois. Elle l'apostropha :

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Ne baisse pas les bras mais ton équipe n'est composée que de tank. Il te faut des pokémons plus légers et rapides si tu veux une équipe équilibrée.

Il ne répondit pas et continua sa route sous le regard peiné de la femme.

Tous les dresseurs qui la trouvaient n'étaient pas comme ça, certain venait même pour avoir des conseils sur leurs vieux pokémons. Mais beaucoup trop ne supportaient pas de perde arriver à un certain niveau. Au début, pour tous c'était normal car il fallait s'améliorer. Mais quand ils gagnaient, la ligue puis différents concours de combat de la région ils ne supportaient put de perdre, même face à un dresseur puissant. Et ils écoutaient encore moins ces conseils que quand elle était championne d'arène. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait abandonné tout ça. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un dresseur pour remettre en cause sa tactique avec les évoli, basé sur la vitesse et l'esquive. Cela la peinée.

La journée se finissait dans ce petit coin de paradis, le combat n'avait perturbé aucun pensionnaire et chaque évoli était retourné à sa petite vie tranquille. La vieille femme elle-même était assise sur la terrasse à contempler son domaine un sourire aux lèvres. Observer des pokémons heureux voilà ce qui faisait battre son cœur et sourire aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilou !

Bon alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis ouverte à toute critiques, positive ou négative, sur l'histoire l'écriture, les fautes (j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas, je l'ais beaucoup relu et j'utilise deux correcteurs d'orthographe ^^ ).

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je tiens à préciser que ce sera un voyage initiatique, oui, comme tant d'autre histoire… Et il ne sera pas vraiment novateur par rapport à ce qu'on connait déjà, de plus je m'inspire des jeux Diamant et Perles et réutilise l'histoire à ma façon. Voila pourquoi je n'ose pas publier directement en tant qu'histoire ^^

Par contre le thème de la mort sera présent (comme dans ici), et j'adore les personnages torturés et je suis plutôt sadique avec eux :D

Donc voilà, si vous avez envie d'en apprendre plus sur cette dame, comment elle en est arrivée là, quel était sa vie, son voyage initiatique avant la gloire puis la retraite : mettait une review, ou suivait moi /mon histoire, voir mp ! 😊Je précise que je n'attends pas forcément énormément de lecteur, vu que c'est ma première fanfiction !

(Et si vous n'avez pas envie que je continue cette histoire, dite le moi aussi si vous voulez, mais de manière constructive !)

Voila, à vous de voir si une énième histoire de voyage initiatique vous donne envie ! J'espère à bientôt !


End file.
